


【All蟲】援助交際

by utsumi0516



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsumi0516/pseuds/utsumi0516
Summary: 注意：賣春/站街/援交要素！注意：賣春/站街/援交要素！注意：賣春/站街/援交要素！小蜘蛛總受向，以神秘蟲+賤蟲+狼蟲為主。無能力AU，小蜘蛛已經成年，當脫衣舞娘又兼職デリヘル（應召女郎？男孩？）的故事，私設一堆，攻是貝克、韋德和羅根。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 湯荷蘭，一個真正的玩家。詳見訪談內容↓  
> https://youtu.be/RuDCkp6xP8g
> 
> 本章主要是神秘蟲。

彼得對著鏡子檢查口紅有沒有畫壞了，又把落到頰邊的黑色短髮撥整齊。這支口紅是店裡的媽媽送給他的，說襯他的膚色。

上週店裡的熟客在小費裡面夾了張名片，媽媽看到了也沒說什麼，只叮囑他下週記得準時上班。彼得捏著名片，把電話撥了出去。

在脫衣舞酒吧能夠賺到的錢已經比一般的打工多出許多了，但是仍然不夠。彼得想起梅嬸隔壁床的病人總是愛把電視開得很大聲，想起醫生上次提到的新療法，想起提交休學申請時導師拍在他肩上的手掌。

※

回到租屋處之後，彼得從背包裡拿出筆記本，再次確認上面記著的內容。工作室的地址和電話，每個月領薪水的日期，工作的標準流程，彼得用手指劃過這些字跡，想起熟客（現在應該叫老闆了）說媽媽果然好眼光，總是能找到漂亮的孩子，又說自己這邊的工作還算輕鬆，你晚上應該還有體力能跳舞。

沒過幾天工作室就來了電話，彼得選了一件緊身牛仔褲和淺藍色的襯衫，搭地鐵前往指定的咖啡店。他在店門口站了一下，便看見一個男人朝他招手。

男人留著鬍子，身上穿著休閒西裝和牛仔褲，「LL？」他問，彼得遲疑了一秒才想起來那是工作室的名字，緊張的點點頭。

「你可以叫我貝克。」他指指咖啡店，「想喝點什麼嗎？」彼得搖搖頭，他怕自己在工作的時候想上廁所，那可就尷尬了。男人帶著他走向街邊停著的黑色轎車，替他打開副駕駛座的車門。

彼得繫上安全帶，雙手抱住背包。車上有股空氣清新劑的味道，聞起來像茶樹的香味。「彼得？」開著車的男人突然開口，彼得緊張的應了聲，「我還以為你會忘記自己的藝名，你看上去好像被載往屠宰場的小羊。」男人在等紅燈的空檔轉頭看著他，大而深邃的眼睛裡帶著笑意。

「我不知道該取什麼藝名，所以⋯⋯」彼得支支吾吾，才後知後覺的發現自己似乎不該把藝名就是本名的事實說出來。男人又笑了，「你太誠實了，甜心。」

男人把他帶到了商務旅館，彼得掛起外套的時候看見衣櫃裡有幾件熨好的西裝外套和襯衫。看來男人是來出差的。

「一起洗澡可以嗎？」男人很紳士的詢問，「好、好的，當然。」彼得走進浴室，男人跟在他身後，隨手帶上了門。

彼得不太確定下一步該做什麼，男人從背後把手環在他腰間，略一施力將他帶到懷裡，「別緊張，我知道第一次大概都會不知所措，你就照我的指示做就好了，有什麼問題隨時可以提出來，好嗎？」

「貝克先生經常指名新人嗎？」彼得問完才覺得這個問題似乎有點失禮，懊悔的咬了咬舌尖。「倒也不算經常，只是我在網站上一看到你的照片就覺得，我肯定不能錯過你。」男人貼在他耳邊說，透過鏡子和他四目相交，深情的眼神讓這幾乎像是一句情話。

男人的手向上移到他胸前，依序解開了襯衫鈕釦，又拉著彼得的手放在自己的褲頭。

彼得掙扎著用顫抖的指尖解開褲頭鈕釦的同時，男人把襯衫撩開，「真可愛，很有感覺？」男人的手指有點粗糙，沿著他膨脹柔軟的乳暈打轉，乳頭像是受到驚嚇似的挺立起來，被男人夾在指間輕輕揉捏。

彼得想要別開眼，男人卻在他頰邊輕吻，「看著鏡子。」這一句低沉的命令像是一道電流，從耳朵竄進腦中，把理智和羞恥都麻痺。彼得乖順的看著鏡子，看著自己通紅的臉，看著自己滑落到肘彎的襯衫，看著男人小麥色的手臂環住自己白皙光裸的上半身。

那顆難纏的鈕釦始終不願意讓步，彼得向男人投去哀求的眼神，男人挑起眉毛，拉著彼得的手放在他的胸前。彼得覺得臉上燙得像是要燒起來了，他學著男人的動作愛撫自己的乳尖，在男人挑開褲頭剝下牛仔褲的同時，忍不住從鼻間喘出聲來。

「好孩子。」男人用手指勾起黑色丁字褲的邊緣，那根細細的帶子被拉長又彈回彼得的腰上，發出清脆的拍擊聲和彼得小小的驚叫。男人的手掌分別罩住了兩瓣臀肉，揉捏著向兩邊分開，徒留黑色的布料堪堪遮掩著菊穴。

這條黑色丁字褲是他平時穿在舞衣裡面的，緊身牛仔褲和迷你裙一樣能讓丁字褲以外的任何內褲一覽無遺。「裡面洗乾淨了嗎？」彼得的大腦花了幾秒鐘才反應過來男人問了什麼，「是、是的，貝克先生。」男人的喘息變得粗重了一些，雙手在彼得臀上捏了一把。

男人示意彼得走進淋浴間的同時脫下自己的衣物，彼得看著男人厚實的胸膛，緊張的吞了吞口水，彎下腰把纏在腳腕上的牛仔褲和襪子一起脫下，然後把丁字褲從腰間往下拉到膝彎，抬起腳把丁字褲脫了下來。

彼得走進淋浴間，男人隨後跟上來，打開蓮蓬頭試了試水溫。彼得被水淋得閉上眼睛，隨即又被放在自己腰上的手掌嚇得睜開眼。男人把沐浴乳擠在他手心，彼得撫摸著男人毛髮濃密的胸膛，結實的腰腹，最後輕輕握住男人半硬著的陰莖。

男人發出一聲低喘，鼓勵彼得繼續動作。彼得回想著自己為數不多的手淫經驗，努力照顧著男人敏感的部位。「照著我的動作。」男人的手掌捧起了彼得的囊袋，彼得忍不住呻吟出聲，男人的技巧太好了，當他回過神的時候，已經顫抖著在男人手中射精。

「貝克先生，對不起⋯⋯」彼得覺得很羞愧，他只顧著自己舒服，沒有好好服務男人。「別在意，你高潮的樣子很可愛。」男人把彼此的身體沖乾淨，關掉了蓮蓬頭，「不過希望你剛才有好好學，等一下要考試的。」他把毛巾遞給彼得，調皮的眨了眨眼。

擦乾身體刷過牙之後，男人走出浴室坐在床沿，把彼得抱起來讓他跪坐在大腿上。男人捧著他的臉親吻他，彼得把手搭在男人肩上，嚐到對方嘴裡和自己一樣的牙膏味道。

比起他溫柔的愛撫，男人的吻很熱烈而具侵略性，彼得被迫張開嘴接受男人濕熱的舌頭伸進來，纏住他不知所措的舌頭吮吸著。來不及嚥下的唾液沿著唇角流出來，沾濕了彼得的下頷。

男人在彼得喘不過氣之前放開了他，彼得張著被吮得發麻的唇舌大口吸氣，男人沿著他嘴角的水痕向下舔吻，鬍子蹭在他頸間細嫩的肌膚，有點刺痛又有點癢，彼得努力忍住不笑出來，手指不自覺的收緊，修剪平整的指甲略略掐進男人的肩膀。

「壞貓咪。」男人捉住他的左手湊到嘴邊，咬住他的食指，彼得咕噥著試圖說出「抱歉，貝克先生。」卻被喘息和呻吟模糊成小貓撒嬌似的呼嚕聲。「這麼漂亮的手得有更好的用途，你說對嗎？」他拉著彼得的手握住自己的陰莖，「考考你剛才學得如何。」

做愛和考上帝國大學似乎是完全不相關的兩回事，但是彼得在這兩件事上都學得很快。他用左手撫弄著男人的囊袋，右手握著陰莖上下擼動，不時用拇指刺激馬眼。男人舒服的低低呻吟著，示意他拿過床頭櫃上的瓶子，「擠一些出來在手上，對，然後像打泡沫一樣揉一揉，等足夠熱之後⋯⋯沒錯，你真聰明。」男人握著他的左手腕帶到身後，彼得把沾在手指上的潤滑液塗在穴口，得到男人讚賞的輕吻。

彼得試圖在用右手撫慰男人的同時，也用左手為自己做準備。在家裡給自己浣腸的時候他已經做過簡單的擴張，可是男人的陰莖比他想像的要粗多了，他需要更多準備。當他專注右手的動作時，左手就會不自覺的停下來，男人也不為難彼得，他抓過潤滑液抹在手上，順著彼得的手指插入菊穴中。

彼得的後穴溫順的吞入了兩根手指，男人的手指比彼得的還要粗且長，男人抽插了幾下之後又加入一根手指，手指開闔著把濕熱的穴肉撐開。彼得的注意力完全被男人的動作吸引了，握在男人陰莖上的右手幾乎停了下來，身體被打開的感覺很奇怪，「深呼吸，放鬆。」男人的嗓音有些沙啞，彼得才發覺自己屏住了呼吸。

「別緊張，就當作只是一次平常的做愛。」男人舔著他的耳朵，把薄軟的耳廓夾在齒間輕輕碾磨，空閒的手拿過保險套，塞進彼得已經完全停住的右手。彼得抽回左手，成功的用沾滿黏滑液體的手指撕開包裝，「事實上我連平常的做愛是什麼樣子都不知⋯⋯啊！」男人在他體內的手指按上一處，快感的衝擊像是有人在他腦後重重敲了一下。

彼得眨了眨眼，努力撿起剛才被敲碎的理智，眼角有些濕潤的觸感。「這是你的第一次？」彼得正要為自己再次不小心說得太多而道歉，卻發現男人的聲音充滿驚喜，「或許我應該帶櫻桃口味的套子來。」

彼得把臉埋在男人肩上努力壓抑著喘息，光憑著觸覺幫男人把保險套戴上。男人在他耳邊說了些讚美的話，然後把他擺弄成四肢著地的姿勢，「放鬆，我要進去了。」

男人一點一點的擠進來，彼得肺裡的空氣也一點一點的被擠出去。他淺淺的喘著氣，努力的放鬆身體。男人的胯部抵住他的臀肉，「全都吃進去了，好孩子。」男人低聲的讚美他，用手指揉揉穴口被繃緊的肌肉。

男人濃密的體毛扎得他有點癢，彼得控制不住穴口的收縮，像一張小嘴緊緊吸住熱燙的陰莖。男人呻吟了一聲，陰莖又脹大了一些，把他裡面撐得很滿。「好大⋯⋯好滿、唔！」彼得聽到自己帶著哭腔的聲音，才意識到自己眼前的模糊不只來自窒息感。

男人淺淺的抽插起來，每一次插入都像是把他緩緩的劈成兩半。彼得被摩擦帶來的奇異觸感刺激得哼出聲，男人的陰莖不時擦過前列腺，快感讓他腰際酥軟得直不起來。他的呻吟被男人漸快的律動撞得破碎，眼淚控制不住的沿著臉頰滑下，落在被他抓皺了的床單上。

「可憐的孩子，都哭了。」男人俯下身，啃咬著他的後頸，伸手摸向他的下身，「這裡也哭了，這麼爽？」男人把沾著前液的手指塞進他嘴裡，彼得乖順的吮吸起來。男人毫不客氣的用手指攪弄著他嘴裡的軟肉，口水、汗水和淚水把他的小臉搞得一塌糊塗。

男人抽出手指，雙手抓著他的肘彎向後拉，逼著他直起上身。姿勢的改變讓男人進得更深，肉棒正抵住他的敏感點，「不行了⋯⋯嗯、好深⋯⋯」他扭著腰想讓男人抽出來一些，卻徒勞無功。男人握住他的前臂，就像牛仔握住韁繩，他無法逃離男人的控制，只能承受男人一次比一次更深入的頂撞。

「舒服嗎？」男人在他耳邊喘息著問，彼得哭著胡亂點頭，男人似是不太滿意的用力頂胯，逼著他開口，「好、啊！⋯⋯好舒服、唔⋯⋯」男人聽見他的回答，滿意的鬆開他的手臂，轉而箝住他纖細的腰。彼得伸手向後抱住男人的脖頸，像撒嬌的小狗一樣舔著男人的嘴角。

男人把陰莖抽了出來，後穴的空虛感使彼得發出了失望的鼻音，惹得男人笑了出聲。男人把他翻過來讓他仰躺著，握著他的膝彎，把他的大腿壓到胸前，「小蕩婦，真的是第一次嗎？」彼得委屈的點點頭，男人再次插入，讓他滿足的呻吟起來，濕熱的肉壁裹住粗硬的肉棒，讓男人抽插的動作逐漸失控。

不斷堆積的快感幾乎要把彼得逼瘋了，他緊緊抓著床單，精液濺在男人和自己的腹部，後穴抽搐著絞緊。男人低吼一聲，隨著幾次特別深入的衝撞，也攀上高潮。

彼得喘著氣，沒能忍住男人抽出陰莖時摩擦帶起的嚶嚀。男人摘下套子，打結後扔進垃圾桶裡，在彼得身旁躺下。彼得從沒住過商務旅館，柔軟寬闊的床接納了他激烈運動後脫力的身軀。他努力抬起眼皮看向牆上掛著的時鐘，男人買了他三個小時，目前只過了三分之二的時間。

「小邋遢鬼。」男人見他漸漸喘勻了氣，伸手撥開他汗濕的瀏海，手指滑過沾著唾液的下頷，向下游移到他平滑的腹部。男人掬起他的精液，把手指湊到他嘴邊，「射得到處都是。」

彼得伸出舌頭把男人的手指舔乾淨，「抱歉，貝克先生。」他口齒不清的說著，撐起身子爬到男人的腿上，「我會幫您清乾淨的。」他彎下身，一點一點把男人胸腹上的黏滑液體舔去。

男人似是很享受他的服務，放鬆的躺著，手指把玩他巧克力色的捲髮。從肚臍以下漸濃的體毛令他的唇舌發癢，彼得抬眼觀察男人的表情，男人鼓勵似的把手掌按在他的後腦。彼得伸手握住半硬的肉棒，試探的伸出舌頭，輕輕舔了舔充血的龜頭。

「含進去試試看，小心牙齒。」男人用手指把他的嘴唇壓在齒列上，彼得立刻會意過來，小心翼翼的把肉棒含住。光是龜頭就把他的口腔塞滿了，彼得有些苦惱，決定把剛才學到的技巧也一併用上，努力用手撫慰陰莖根部和囊袋，配合著擼動的節奏吸吮。

男人發出舒服的低喘，讚賞的撫摸彼得的後頸。比起第一次的性愛由男人主導節奏，這次彼得更有餘裕，他一邊觀察男人的神情一邊調整自己的手法，想讓男人快點射精，他的下巴已經有點痠痛了。

彼得不知道自己現在看起來是什麼樣子，但男人似乎喜歡看著他的眼睛。男人的表情像是吃飽的貓逗弄老鼠，又像孩子撕掉蜻蜓的翅膀，眼底充滿了由支配所得到的快樂和殘忍。彼得眨了眨眼，努力想要壓抑眼眶的熱意。無論多溫柔的愛撫或多甜蜜的情話，都只是男人對於買來的寵物施捨一些甜頭，並沒有改變他是男人玩物的事實。

「蜜糖，我想射在你嘴裡。」這不是個問句。彼得無法說話，只能眨眨眼，男人按著他的後頸，在他嘴裡淺淺抽插。腥苦的液體灌入嘴裡，儘管彼得努力含住男人的肉棒，仍有一些精液從嘴角溢出來，沿著下巴滑落。

男人喘著氣，「張開嘴巴。」彼得的下顎幾乎要痠疼得沒有知覺了，卻仍依言張嘴，伸出盛滿精液的舌頭。男人滿意的笑了，托著彼得的下巴讓他闔上嘴，彼得會意過來，忍著噁心把男人的體液嚥下去，得到男人一句「真乖」和落在額角的輕吻。

已經滿足了的男人扶著彼得下床，讓他先去沖澡。商務旅館的浴室寬敞明亮，熱水充足、水壓也夠強，不像他破舊的學生公寓經常洗澡洗到一半只剩冷水，但彼得沒有心情享受，只是機械的洗刷著自己的身體。男人也沖過澡之後開車載彼得回到碰面的咖啡店，還給他買了一杯熱可可和一份三明治。彼得抓著咖啡店的紙袋向男人揮揮手，轉身走進地鐵站。

回到租屋處，彼得匆忙吃完熱可可和三明治，換過衣服又急忙出門了。

他晚上還得去酒吧工作呢。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我咕咕咕了，這章是過渡章，韋德下一章才出場。

那天晚上彼得刷著牙準備睡覺時，腦中突然閃過的念頭讓他差點握不住牙刷。他感覺自己的胃緊張得縮成一團。

他給客人口交的時候忘記使用保險套了。

彼得匆匆刷完牙，拿出手機在搜尋欄中輸入「口交」、「性病」等詞語。他一邊瀏覽搜尋結果，一邊回想工作的過程，客人的陰莖看上去沒什麼異狀，不過有些性病不會表現在外觀上。他看了一眼時鐘，還是決定打電話給工作室。

老闆聽完他的問題之後，先向他保證貝克是熟客了，目前為止都沒有健康狀況的疑慮，不過對方確實有過幾次哄騙新人提供無套服務的糟糕紀錄。老闆再次叮嚀他以後一定要注意安全，並且讓他下個月來工作室領薪水的時候順便拿一份唾液快篩試劑。

接下來幾週彼得沒再接本番的工作，只接受手活和口活，還是收到許多指名，新人的名頭吸引了許多喜歡嘗鮮的客人。

※

領薪水的隔天上午，彼得像往常一樣去醫院照顧梅嬸。梅嬸給他織了一件酒紅色的毛衣，穿在彼得身上顯得有點太過寬鬆了。彼得笑著調侃梅嬸說自己已經不是還能長個子的年紀了，別老把他當作孩子。

梅嬸也笑了，沒有戳穿彼得瘦了許多的事實，只是揉揉他的頭髮，問彼得大學生活過得如何。彼得表情誇張的抱怨教授分派的作業太難，小組報告時組員老是裝死，室友鼾聲震天，把梅嬸逗笑了。

在探視時間結束之前，梅嬸捏了捏他的手，讓他好好照顧自己，彼得笑著點點頭，在眼眶紅起來之前趕緊轉身離開了。

※

接到工作室的電話時，彼得正把檢查結果顯示著陰性的快篩試劑收起來，老闆聽到結果也很高興，說彼得現在可算是店裡的紅人了，之後會盡量讓彼得挑客人，也叮嚀他趁現在多多經營回頭客，有穩定客源會更輕鬆一些。這次的客人雖然消費的頻率不太高，但是每次出手都很大方，老闆把客人的詳細要求寄到彼得的電子信箱裡，讓他好好把握機會。

結束了通話，彼得打開信箱，看著信件內容，手指無意識的摩娑著酒紅色毛衣的袖口。

他給了自己一年的期限，在這一年中他會盡其所能的賺錢，把梅嬸的醫藥費和自己的大學學費都賺夠了之後，才回到校園繼續完成學業。

彼得發揮念書時用功的態度，對著客人的要求查起了資料。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韋德登場！因為是無能力AU所以是沒有毀容的帥臉韋德。  
> 比我預計的還要長，應該是我廢話太多了，絕對不是偏心韋德哦！

彼得和客人約在大學旁的公園。他不怎麼擔心被人認出來，反正他也只上了一個學期的課，或許根本沒有人發現班上少了一個戴著眼鏡的書呆子。彼得的近視不深，戴眼鏡只是為了窩在教室角落時能看清黑板，他休學之後就不常戴眼鏡了。

引擎的轟鳴聲引起了彼得——或者說是附近所有人——的注意。那是一架紅色的重型機車，彼得對重型機車沒有概念，不過他認得這是老闆傳來的照片中的那一架。重型機車停在公園的入口熄了火，他急忙迎上前，「威爾森先生？」

「彼得？」全罩安全帽下傳來男人低沉的嗓音，彼得點點頭，「感謝您的指名……」他還沒說完，就被男人豎起的食指打斷。

「我印象中LL是不做非法勾當的。」男人從皮革夾克的胸前內側口袋掏出手機，正要撥號，「我說想要體驗學生的清純戀愛，不代表我想操一個高中生。你回去吧，我會讓你的老闆給我一個交代的。」

「威爾森先生！請聽我說……」彼得想解釋，卻又被男人打斷。「天啊別那樣叫我，聽起來像個放學後在教室裡猥褻男童的小學教師。」男人伸手拍向自己的額頭，不過他還沒摘下安全帽，戴著機車手套的手掌拍在安全帽的防風鏡上，發出不小的聲響。

彼得有點想笑，但眼前的問題還沒解決，他按住男人拿著手機的手，「我成年了！呃、先生？」他不確定該怎麼稱呼對方。說起來彼得還有點心虛，因為他確實已經可以合法的做愛，卻還不能合法的飲酒，因此在酒吧時店裡的媽媽通常只讓他在台上跳舞，從來不讓他調酒、端酒或送餐。

男人停頓了一下，把手機收入懷中，「真的？」男人摘下了安全帽，似乎是為了看清楚他有沒有說謊。男人的頭髮很短，像是軍人，但是頰邊的鬍子又為他添增了些許痞氣。他的右邊眉毛被一道疤痕切斷成兩截，頭上也有幾道疤痕，卻絲毫不減英氣。

「真的。」彼得覺得耳朵有點燙，努力擺出自己最真誠的表情。男人板著臉，以銳利的眼神盯著他打量了一下，突然勾起一個玩世不恭的笑容，「那還等什麼？我們去約會吧！」男人遞給他一頂安全帽，剛才緊張的氣氛彷彿不曾存在過。

彼得戴好了安全帽，跨上重型機車坐在男人身後。「抓緊了。」男人抓著他的手環在自己腰上，兩人的身軀緊貼著，彼得聞到男人的皮革夾克上有機油和火藥的味道。

在呼嘯的風聲和引擎的轟鳴聲中，他們很快到了第一站。男人包了他兩天一夜，所有的行程都是彼得事先規劃好之後給男人過目同意過的。為了符合男人「學生的清純戀愛」的要求，彼得上網做了許多功課。他只有高中時交過女朋友，當時最常去的圖書館顯然不是個適合帶客人去的約會景點；他也還沒好好享受大學生活就休了學，根本不曉得一般大學生都去哪裡約會。

原本還怕遊樂園對男人來說太過幼稚，不過看著男人興致勃勃的模樣，這似乎是不錯的安排。平日的遊樂園人潮不多，趁著排隊買票的空檔，彼得想起一開始見面時還沒說完的話，「先生……」男人的食指貼上他的嘴唇，堵住他的話。

「叫我韋德就好，親愛的。」男人朝他眨眨眼，「也許你可以把這個稱呼留到晚上，我可不想在遊樂園裡勃起。」

彼得臉紅了，他不是沒有遇過滿嘴葷話的客人，但是在光天化日之下被調戲還是頭一次，雖然男人把音量壓低了，彼得仍緊張的張望了一下有沒有人注意到他們，「好的，呃……韋德。」他湊近男人一些，小聲說道，「我只是想謝謝您指名我，順便提醒您一下，為了雙方的安全起見，在戶外或有其他人在場的時候，不能有牽手、擁抱、親吻以外的接觸。」

「那如果我想摸摸你的頭髮或臉頰呢？你的頭髮看起來很好摸。」男人嘟起了嘴，朝彼得投去懇求的眼神，像隻撒嬌的大狗。彼得忍不住笑了，「只是摸頭髮或臉的話沒問題，其他地方請您等到晚上吧。」正好輪到他們了，男人買好了兩張票，轉過身朝彼得伸出手。

彼得把手放在男人寬厚的掌心，兩人十指交扣，牽著手走進遊樂園。

※

在搭了三次雲霄飛車之後，彼得的嗓子因為尖叫有點沙啞了，男人宣布他們應該休息一下，他買了汽水和棉花糖，彼得伸手想接過，男人卻挑起眉，「我拿這個，你拿那個。」他把汽水遞給彼得，揚了揚手上的棉花糖，「這樣就可以牽手了，剛剛好。」他捏了捏彼得的手，牽著他去坐摩天輪。

摩天輪的車廂不大，男人坐在他的對面，「我們來玩個遊戲。」他從棉花糖上撕下一片，傾身靠近彼得。彼得順從的張嘴，捲走那片棉花糖，舌頭輕輕地沾了一下男人的手指。「你知道『我從來沒有』嗎？」男人又撕下一片棉花糖。

「我以為那是喝酒時玩的遊戲？」彼得看著男人吃掉棉花糖，故意伸出舌頭舔舐他剛剛碰過的位置，覺得有些口乾舌燥。「遊樂園沒賣酒，我們就用棉花糖代替吧。當我說一件我從來沒做過的事，如果你有做過，你就吃一口棉花糖；如果你沒做過，我就吃一片棉花糖。」男人把棉花糖朝彼得遞過去一些。

「我從來沒有上過大學。」男人把棉花糖遞到彼得嘴邊，「我就知道，你看上去像個能考上大學的聰明孩子。」彼得乖乖的把男人手指上的糖漬舔乾淨。

「我從來沒有參軍過。」彼得撕下一片棉花糖。男人抓著他的手腕，低頭把糖絲舔去，「你是不該參軍，那個屎坑會把你這樣的漂亮寶貝給毀掉的。」男人舔了舔嘴唇。

他們玩了幾輪，棉花糖快要被吃完了，摩天輪也越升越高。

「我從來沒有在泳池尿尿過。」男人嘴角帶笑，看著彼得脹紅了臉吃下棉花糖，「因為我不去泳池，我只在河邊或海邊游泳。」男人得意洋洋的補充，彼得不服氣的嘟起嘴，小聲抱怨男人的狡猾。

「我從來沒有交過男朋友。」彼得把棉花糖遞過去。男人的眉毛挑得老高，「你是說真的？你身邊的男人都沒有卵蛋嗎？」他把棉花糖捲進嘴裡，「如果你是我的高中同學，我非但不會輟學，還會每天去學校，利用午休時間在廁所裡操你。」男人欣賞了一會兒彼得害羞的樣子，用手指捏起最後一點棉花糖。

「我從來沒在摩天輪升到最高點時接吻過。」

糖絲在男人的口中融化，男人的手指擒住了彼得的下巴，彼得的手捧著男人的臉頰，黏呼呼的糖漬沾在皮膚上，但沒有人在乎。他們在對方唇上嚐到一樣的甜味，男人含著他的下唇輕輕吸吮，舌頭滑過他的齒關，像是吸血鬼在門外等待屋主的邀請。彼得溫順的開口，男人立刻侵入他的口腔，濕熱的舌纏著他的，在他口中翻攪，想要汲取更多蜜液。上顎被舌尖摩娑的觸感令彼得從鼻間發出軟軟的嚶嚀，男人離開對面的座位欺身上前，單膝插入彼得的腿間跪在座椅上，逼得他緊貼著椅背無處可逃，只能仰頭承受男人的吻。

彼得被吻得暈呼呼的，手一軟差點打翻汽水，被男人眼明手快的接住。男人坐回對面的座位，彼得眨眨眼，竟然有點捨不得剛才那個吻。

摩天輪依舊轉著，緩緩的將他們帶回地面。

TBC


End file.
